112215-welcomelorcan
CHM RIGHT NOW opened memo on board INFESTATION IN THE ARCHIVES. CHM made HM an OP. CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∴ A dark tentacled portal opens up, two alabaster white creatures stepping out, hand-in-hand. Their bodies seem doll-like. You overhear one saying "Sister, I believe there were more on the language of their race in this area." CHM: ∵ "These glyphs look familiar. It seems like I've seen this language before, though I've never read it." CHM: ∵ "But either way, the deal was for the entire archive, right?" CHM: ∴ "Yes, every bit of this will be digitized for the Oracle." CHM: ∵ "Sigh. Digitizing is convenient and all, but I hate destroying the books to do it." CHM: ∵ "Even if we can just alchemize new ones." CHM: ∵ "It feels wrong somehow." CHM: ∵ "Oh well!" CHM: ∴ "I swear you've been saying that for the last two thousand years. Any time we get a book." CHM: ∵ "Only two thousand?" CHM: ∵ Moira decaptchalogs the Digitizer, a vast, whirring monster of a machine. CHM: ∵ Looks as much like a wood chipper as anything else. CHM: ∴ "We were supposed to pick out any others we saw on the purpleblood. For her... ... partner. And leave them in their original form." CHM: ∵ Moira switches it on, and it hums to life, loud as a chainsaw. "You get those shelves, I'll get these piles." CHM: ∵ "Or would you rather get the piles?" CHM: ∴ "Why don't we both get the piles and then move to the shelves? Make a clear walking path." CHM: ∵ "You and your relentless logic." CHM: ∵ She begins picking up books. CHM: ∴ Meira is also picking up books from the pile, occasionally captchaloguing violet ones. CHM: ∵ She comes right next to the large pile Lorcan is hiding in, and picks one of the books up. Before throwing it in, she squeals in delight. CHM: ∵ "Oh! Look! An art book!" CHM: ∴ "How purrbeasts paint?" Meira squints. "I don't know how that's Art, but okay." CHM: ∵ "Ooooh, the trolls had a roccoco period! I love roccoco colors!" CHM: ∵ "Purrbeasts?" CTA: The purpleblood shifts slightly at the sound of voices, curling in on herself defensively. "Who's out there?" CHM: ∵ Moira jumps. "Did you just say something sister?" CHM: ∵ "Your lips didn't move." CHM: ∴ Meira draws a cleaver. "No..." CHM: ∵ "I don't remember us having twin telepathy." CHM: ∵ "Is that something we've always been able to do?" CTA: Anger causes her to hiss. "No you morons it was me!" CHM: ∴ "Show yourself!" CHM: ∵ "Oh, I know! Maybe you've finally opened your heart to me and I can hear you in here." Moira touches her chest, closing her eyes, talking in a singsongy voice and ignoring the shouts. CHM: ∵ "That anger....it's so you, sister!" CHM: ∵ "I am glad to know we've become closer!" CHM: ∵ Tears begin to form in Moira's eyes. CHM: ∴ "Moira please.... I'll let it kill you if you don't stop." CHM: ∵ "After all these aeons." CTA: "I'm buried under books, genius." She folds her arms the best she can under the pile. "Otherwise I would, sincerely, like to show myself to you." Something in her tone suggesets otherwise. CHM: ∵ "Oh fine. Let's treat it like it's a serious threat then." She rolls her eyes, and pulls forth a broom. CHM: ∵ "Why are you buried under books?" CHM: ∵ "Are you undead?" CHM: ∵ "Did they bury you here because of your love for literature?" CHM: ∵ Moira begins pushing away books from atop Lorcan. CHM: ∴ Meira assists and soon the pile is nothing, freeing Lorcan. CHM: ∵ "You look really good for a zombie. Barely even decayed or anything." CTA: She puts on her best angry face, amusing on one so short, and just stares at the twins for a minute. "I'm not a fucking zombie wow, thanks." CHM: (( we are also tiny! )) CHM: ∵ "Oh, look, she's a proper height, too! Not a giant like those other dorks." CTA: (( how short? )) CHM: ∴ "Yes, finally." CHM: (( i would say they're about five foot? )) CTA: (( oh my god they're all the same height )) CHM: (( i am also this tall IRL )) CTA ceased responding to memo. CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: (( my apologies )) CHM: (( But yeah, they're about the same height as Lorrea and therefore probably you, give or take an inch. )) CHM: (( The same height as Yarn IRL. And about a foot shorter than me IRL. =P )) CTA: (( that's shorter than me by seven inches. )) CHM: (( ; _ ; )) CTA: Lorcan rolls her eyes this time. What were these weird white creatures talking about? Others? "I got buried under those books when something happened and I got knocked out... Mind filling me in?" May as well try and figure out what was going on? CHM: ∴ "Another stow-away... You'll have to come with us so we can explain." CTA: "Stow-away? Listen I was just stealing things for myself, I didn't stow-away anywhere..." She seems unconvinced and narrows her eyes. CHM: ∴ "Your world is dust. We'll be taking you to a safe place." CTA: "What." CHM: ∵ "Oh, I hope you weren't stealing books. We made a deal for those so technically their ours. Or rather our mistress's." CTA: "I was stealing books." CHM: ∵ "But I suppose if you want to steal Antera's things that's not really our business." CTA: "Who the fuck is Antera? Is that who's hive this was?" CHM: ∵ "Well we will probably have to get you to give them back. Unless you'd rather we strip search you. Wink." She actually says "wink" out loud, and doesn't go through the motion. CHM: ∴ Meira facepalms. CTA: Lorcan stares. CTA: "You're not touching me. Those are definitely mine." CHM: ∵ "I was only teasing. And I guess we can discuss it later." CTA: "If there is a later...." She sniffs absently and examines her nails. CHM: ∴ "There's been a misunderstanding, and the violent nature of this species leads me to believe we will have to fight for something that has already been given to our mistress." Meira sighs, "Or go through a lengthy therapy session until the subject is stable enough to relinquish what doesn't belong to it." CHM: ∵ "I can assure you there will be a later. It's sort of inevitable. And if there weren't going to be one I'm pretty sure Cocytus wouldn't have made me agree to what I agreed to." She sighs and looks off into the distance for a bit. CHM: ∴ Meira still grips her cleaver, on the off-chance. CHM: ∵ "I'm sure we can find a way to get what we want from her without having to fight. There are much more fun ways of asking for favors." CTA: "I was stealing them before whatever deal you made happened, I think? So how about we just leave what's already in my sylladex there and be done with it, k?" CHM: ∴ "A bargain is a bargain. If they're not honored... well... wars have started over less, you understand..." CTA: Lorcan tilts her head, looking at Meira's cleaver. Curiosity sparkles in her eyes. "You have a cleaver too?" She grins a little. CHM: ∴ "Several." CHM: ∵ "Please don't fight! It's pointless. And we can be friends!" CTA: She lets the smile fade. "I don't want to fight. I just want to keep what's mine and figure out why my home is dust, like you said." CHM: ∴ "The owner of this 'hive' " she says, complete with one-handed air quote, "entered a game. The game saves the group from the end of the universe. By complete chance, your stowing away in this archive has allowed you to live, and perhaps to enter the game yourself." CHM: ∴ "By completing the game, one can enter a new universe and save their species." CHM: ∴ "And perhaps become like gods themselves..." CTA: Lorcan pulls a confused expression. "A game did all of that? I find that really hard to believe." CHM: ∴ "Oh well, then just stay here and get killed by imps. I don't care." CTA: "Ouch. Rude." CHM: ∴ "We don't dispense information for humor. Humor is humor. Information is information." CHM: ∴ Meira quickly grabs another book from the shelf and adds it to her sylladex. CTA: "Where was the humor? I'm actually really confused because two weird white creatures are telling me that Alternia is gone and I'm in a game to save the troll species from extinction and I'm just here to steal." CHM: ∴ "Well step outside." Meira gestures to the exit. "Tell me how you feel" CHM: ∵ "That's not an invitation to a strife by the way." CHM: ∵ "It's an invitation to view evidence of the claims we are making." CTA: Lorcan narrows her eyes again and takes a few tentative steps towards the exit. "Tell me why I should trust you at all." CHM: ∵ Moira looks over at Meira. "New players are always so resistant to the new paradigm." CHM: ∵ "Wait, do you think she's a player?" CHM: ∴ Meira grumbles, "Probably. I remember something really familiar about this situation." CHM: ∵ Moira rubs her temples, as if having a headache. "It sounds vaguely familiar....but this isn't a common situation." CHM: ∵ "We should probably take her to the Oracle." CTA: "This mumbling isn't really making your case, here." CHM: ∴ "She needs to come willingly. If she's resistant, she may as well be stopped here." CHM: ∵ "Maybe you should flirt with her, see if that helps." CHM: ∴ "Eurgh, its been millenia." Meira forces a smile and turns to Lorcan. "Would you care to join us for a pleasant cup of tea and some sight-seeing so we can show you what you need to survive and explain how to continue doing so?" CHM: ∵ "You're doing great! That was so hot. Her legs are probably all rubbery after that!" Moira is beaming. CTA: "Suuuuuuure?" She draws out the sound, clearly unsure of the twins. The flirting is making her feel awkward. "Shh." CHM: ∵ She turns to Lorcan. "See? We are friendly and likeable and oh so attractive. You should come spend some time with us in our MUCH BETTER library." CHM: ∵ "It's got a wonderful view of the cosmos." CHM: ∵ "And if you behave yourself I just might bake you some cookies~!" CTA: She wrinkles her nose slightly. The flirting is defintely weird. Who is so blatantly obvious about pity like this? "Just shut up and take me wherever you need me to go. This is disgustingly red." CHM: ∴ "And any biology texts you could care to read, in case you wanted to brush up on technique. Books on mixing teas and herbs, books on aphrodisiacs. Various other hobbies. Surely something that would interest a lovely person such as yourself. With your... horns... and... spunky nature..." Meira is interrupted by Lorcan's response. CHM: ∵ "Hahahaha. That was fantastic Meira!" CHM: ∴ Meira grumbles. CHM: ∵ "Okay, let's go to the Archives! I'm having more fun than I've had in ages!" CTA: Lorcan shudders once, then tries to settle her face into something less... Awkward. CHM: ∴ Meira grabs Moira's hand and they slowly summon a portal. CHM: ∵ A small trickle of blood escapes Moira's nose as she concentrates on the portal. CTA: "what the fuck." CHM: ∵ "She pulls out a handkerchief and wipes it away. She's used to this. CHM: ∵ "Sorry about that. These things take a lot out of you." CHM: ∵ "They wouldn't have to, but our patrons sort of enjoy for it to be a pain to use their 'gifts.'" CHM: ∴ "You should really work on your physique, sister... It helps..." Meira responds, her eyes bloodshot. CTA: "How rude of them, I guess?" Lorcan is still mildly perturbed by the flirting just moments ago. CHM: ∵ "I'm weaker than normal thanks to a certain someone's attention suddenly being back on me." She sighs. "Let's go." CHM: ∴ Meira gestures for Lorcan to step through the portal. "Ladies first." CTA: Lorcan takes a few steps forward and stops short. "Is this going to hurt me at all?" CHM: ∴ "Do you know what it feels like to try to help someone and have them mistrust you every step of the way ? Please just go." CHM: ∵ "As long as you don't, like, stick your face in the tentacles. They get a little grabby." CTA: "Fine." She huffs and steps through the portal. CHM: ∵ "So go through the portal but don't touch the sides. Like that board game where you remove that guy's bones." CTA: "What game is that and what does that have to do with this creepy ass tentacle portal?" CHM: ∴ Meira grits her teeth. CHM: ∵ Moira steps through the portal after Lorcan, ushering her through, offering out her hand to her sister. CHM: ∵ "I don't remember." CHM: ∵ "It's been several galactic sweeps since I played." CHM: ∴ "We can look it up later." CHM: ∴ Meira steps through and closes the portal behind them. CHM: ∴ On the other side is a vast library. CTA: Lorcan shudders again, but almost trills excitedly at the sight of the library. She keeps her cool, but allows a smile on her face again. CHM: ∵ "This is our home, the Archives." CHM: ∵ "It is also where our mistress, the Oracle lives." CHM: ∵ "We think she is busy with her paramour at the moment, but once she is able we are going to have her meet with you to figure out what needs to happen with regards to your whole....being in the Medium thing." CHM: ∴ "We will find out if you're a player or a passenger." CHM: ∵ "Meantime, we can set you up in a nice little cabin in the living area." CTA: "What the fuck is a paramour." CHM: ∴ "A Red Partner." CTA: "Oh. Ew." CHM: ∵ "There's no accounting for taste, I'm sure. Especially when she has a much better option available to her." Moira winks at Meira. "But her loss is Paradox Space's gain, right?" CHM: ∴ "Anyway, Let us know if you have any other questions you will accept the answers to." Meira smiles. CHM: ∴ "Otherwise, I will go make us some tea." CHM: ∵ "Your cabin has a computer set up on it." CHM: ∵ "It's already got a copy of Trollian installed, and if you give us your handle we can send you a list of handles for all the players in the game, so you can keep yourself occupied and not feel lonely." CHM: ∵ "Which reminds me, we should give you our handles! I'm hecateanMatriarch and my sister here is hermeticMonophobe. CTA: "teasingAsperity is me...." Lorcan is unsure again. Why are they being nice to her? CHM: ∵ "Nice to meet you. Oh! Wait! But we don't know your name." CTA: "Lorcan..... Lorcan Miviwa..." She hesitates. "Who are you?" CHM: ∵ "I'm Moira." She gives a little curtsy. CHM: ∴ "And I am Meira." She mimics her sister. CHM: ∵ "And together we are Moira and Meira, Handmaidens of the Oracle." CTA: Lorcan tilts her head again, curiosity getting the better of her. "What are Handmaidens and who or what is the Oracle?" CHM: ∴ "The Oracle Sees all and will assist the players of the game." CHM: ∵ "And the Handmaidens serve the Oracle" CHM: ∴ "Think of us as... helpful. Like the appendix of a book." CHM: ∵ "Or an appendix in one's tummy!" CHM: ∵ "Which is also helpful, even though it gets a bad rap." CTA: "Oooooooookay." She rolls her eyes and looks away. What the hell is an appendix in one's tummy? CHM: ∴ "I'm unsure as well." Meira looks to Moira for an answer. CHM: ∵ "Um....maybe it's only in humans? Now I'm doubting myself." CHM: ∴ "It's not important at the moment." CHM: ∵ "Anyway, we will send you that list of handles. Please let us know if you need anything. Just pester one or both of us. And don't be shy just because we're cute. We won't bite~!" Moira chants in a singsong as she closes her eyes and smiles broadly. CHM: ∵ "Now, I've got to go do some reshelving, and Meira's going to make you some tea I think. We'll come get you when we hear from the Oracle." CTA: Lorcan mumbles to herself "at least biting i would understand... this is just weird..." CHM: ∵ "Well if you WANT us to bite, we can discuss that." CTA: Her eyes fly open. She was really going to have to work on her mumbling if those two could hear her. "Do not.' CHM: ∵ "Oh, poo. I was getting all excited~!" She makes a theatrical show of being disappointed. CHM: ∵ "Talk to you later, Lorcan~!" CHM: ∴ Meira leaves as well, simply waving. CTA: Lorcan awkwardly returns the wave and heads toward the aforementioned cabin. Category:Handmaidens Category:Lorcan